Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to laser scanning systems for reading indicia having portions of different light reflectivity such as bar code symbols and, more particularly, to a lightweight, multi-component, portable laser diode scanning head supportable by a user and aimable at each symbol to be read. Still more particularly, this invention relates to deactuating at least one of the components, e.g. the laser diode, during part of each scan of the symbol; minimizing the dead zone within the field of view of a detector in the head, in which dead zone specular reflection may prevent a successful decode and reading of the symbol; and resisting separation of parts of the head unless an electrical cable connecting the head to the remainder of the system is first removed.